Wade Fulp
Wade Fulp, the older brother of Tom Fulp, is an admin on Newgrounds. He was born on November 17, 1974. He works as a professional administrator for NG. Wade could be described as both the personnel director of Newgrounds, being the 'go-to-guy' for all the lesser mods, as well as judge, jury and executioner of NG's users. His Work on Newgrounds He is known for having a bad temper in disagreements relating to the running of Newgrounds or his administrative decisions. He has a reputation for being frim in his administartion of NG, including perma-banning and deleting people for saying "nigger" or other indiscretions that some might think are relatively minor. On one occasion he returned a "fuck you" to a user who had insulted Tom.http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic.php?id=712084&page=2 There have been many jokes on NG revolving around Wade Fulp, many of them being explicit, in which the joker instantly has their NG account deleted. Here's an example. One legendary deletion performed by Wade was the deletion of the user Chrome-. Chrome- was known for spamming the Flash Portal with low quality movies, but when his latest movie got deleted for being fileswapped, Chrome- created a flash expressing his hate to Wade Fulp, including a ban message to Chrome- from Wade Fulp. It was whistled and Chrome- had his account deleted. Recently, there has been more dislike over Wade over the deletion of the movie 'Wade Performs: Wife', a movie representing Wade's wife as an elephant. The movie got review crew pick but was shortly deleted along with the creator's account by Wade. A topic was created about the issue by Marcus. There was much argument as to why flashes mocking international tragedy are acceptable but flashes mocking individual people, especially Wade's wife, are not. The topic was locked after 22 pages of flaming. Wade has been also heavily criticized in the past for his promotion of hentai on the front page. Wade stated that he was increasing the traffic for Newgrounds, which can only be a good thing, but many talented flash authors complained that Wade was dragging down the average intelligence and respect for flash of NG visitors, who were only there so they could masturbate to hentai cartoons. Wade has been criticized for his tireless promotion and defense of controversial flash artist Illwillpress, which came to a head when Wade front-paged one-framed Foamy rant 'Hurricane Katrina Special'. Many felt that a more deserving person had been denied front page exposure. Wade defended himself by saying that it was about current events and could therefore increase traffic. Many felt that this showed Wade cared more about Newgrounds' traffic than about promoting unknown flash artists. As the quality of flashes on the front page rose it began to be rumored that Wade no longer put flashes there, but there is no evidence for this. Wade as an Author Wade has contributed a number of flashes on a variety of subjects, usually quite simple comedy subs, with limited animation. Wade as a BBS contributor He created the infamous "Photoshop Bedn!!" thread, which created pages and pages of images of Bedn on all imaginable photos, including a flurry of sexually orientated images of Bedn that nerds get off on even to this day. This photograph is somewhat iconic and Bedn with his thumbs up appears constantly on the BBS. ,left,visits Wade Fulp at work]] Wade as a Character Like his brother, Wade's position makes him a prime candidate as a character in NG submissions. Because he is the person who is seen and the authority on banning people etc. he is usually portrayed and the bad guy, in contrast to Tom, who as the Creator of Newgrounds is usually seen as the good guy. Wade's personal life Wade is interested in both photography and insects. He combines these pleasures to take high-definition pictures of bugs, which he makes threads about on NG. He is also interested in his knife collection and is a staunch Republican. Wade Fulp is married to Marjorie Fulp and has kids. External links *Wade's Newgrounds profile *The deleted movie *Notice of deletion *The argument Category:Users